Un génie sans sentiments
by StoryAndCo
Summary: Walter qui se pense sans sentiments réfléchi à sa situation la jour de la Saint-Valentin.


**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous propose une fic sortie soudainement de mon imagination, pour ceux qui attendent la suite de la fanfic test « Une très belle voix » que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours. Elle est en cours d'écriture mais j'ai un peu de difficultés à produire en ce moment en raison de mes révisions d'examens. C'est pour cela que je ne sais pas si cette fanfic aura une suite ou du moins une suite rapide. Je tiens donc à vous signalez que à partir de la semaine prochaine je saurais sûrement inactive durant deux ou trois semaine mais je lirai évidement vos avis.**

 **Bref assez de blabla laissons place à la fanfiction j'espère que vous l'aimerez comme moi j'ai aimez l'écrire.**

 **StoryAndCo**

Walter était assis dans le canapé de son loft et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ne savais pas quoi faire. Nous étions le soir du 14 février 2017 et comme à son habitude il passait sa soirée seul dans son appartement au-dessus du garage.

Il avait beau dire qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments et que l'amour n'étais qu'une réaction chimique passagère il savait très bien quel jour nous étions. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il étais assis sur ce canapé, comme paralysé, ne pouvant plus bouger, ou ne le voulant plus.

Car après cette journée il était perdu.

* Flash-back *

Après une mission éprouvante au côté de la CIA sur une affaire de drogue et de trafic international l'équipe rentra au garage sans Cabe qui avait prétexté un peut plus tôt un rendez-vous professionnel, mais malheureusement pour lui il avait oublié qu'il avait affaire à des génies. Ces derniers comprirent bien vite qu'il aller rejoindre quelqu'un et après une ou deux remarques habituelles de Toby l'équipe le laissa tranquille.

En rentrant au garage Toby et Happy partirent bien vite mais évidement personne n'avait besoin de leurs demander ce qu'ils allaient faire. Sylvester rentra chez lui après avoir rangé et désinfecté minutieusement son bureau. Walter s'installa à son bureau et chercha sur internet si personnes ne proposait de boulot de maintenance informatique mais il savait très bien qu'il n'en chercher pas en réalité il faisait cela juste pour oublier la soirée seul qui l'attendait.

Paige après avoir régler les quelques détails de leur dernière mission se rendit devant le bureau de Walter

-Euh Walter ?

-Oui Paige ?

-Je voulais te demander si je pouvais finir la paperasse demain car Tim et moi avons un « date » tu sais c'est…

-La St Valentin oui je sais, ne t'inquiète pas vas y !

-Merci beaucoup Walter !

* Fin du Flash-back *

Il était perdu dans ses sentiments et cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que cela durait, il se torturait mentalement sur la situation. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout dit là devant ce bureau pourquoi ne pas l'avoir invité ? Il savait que ce « date » était la dernière chance de Tim car il avait entendu Paige se disputer avec lui au téléphone hier. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait alors qu'il avait toute ses chances et qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui envoyer des signaux lumineux pour agir. Il était vraiment trop bête et maintenant c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus rien faire il était coincé ici sur ce maudit canapé, seul encore et toujours.

Alors qu'il s'insultait mentalement de sa non-action il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Après l'avoir sorti de sa poche avec tout le malheur du monde la personne qui s'affichait sur l'écran le figea.

-Allô ? Paige ?

-Walter ! Viens me chercher je t'en supplie…

 **Je me trouve sérieusement sadique, je coupe là ou ça commence à devenir intéressant.**

 **Je vous avoue que cette histoire n'est pas du tout comme je la voulais à la base. Cela devait être uniquement les pensée de Walter durant cette soirée et puis mon imagination à débordé, les dialogues etc.… J'ai donc capitulé et écrit comme mon imagination me le dictait, j'espère dans tout les cas que cette histoire vous à plu. Et n'hésitez pas à mettre une review cela me montre que vous apprécier mon travail et que vous en voulez encore. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment il y aura sûrement une suite mais pas dans l'immédiat, n'hésitez donc pas à follows la fic.**

 **Merci pour tout**

• **StoryAndCo•**


End file.
